


Tomorrow Can Wait

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Christmas Themed, Families of Choice, Gen, I Could've Made This Longer, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Merry Christmas, Post-Season/Series 04, Shippers can get off my lawn, Team as Family, This Is My Present To You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: With the holidays coming up, Clay was planning on staying at the Fortrex with Merlok. Apparently his team had other plans and didn't tell him.





	Tomorrow Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours and I'm very tired so if there's missing words, I'm sorry. This is the last thing I'll be uploading here today but I might get something on my Tumblr? Maybe?

Clay sighed, straightening out his sweatshirt. He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to a few days of peace and quiet or dreading it. He paused, blinking at his reflection in the mirror. Well why not both? He could get things cleaned up without worrying about interference but then he would just have Merlok to disturb his thoughts and his… uncle, _that was still a weird thought_ , wasn’t very good at that. Shaking his head, Clay wandered over to his closet. He could use the next few days as an opportunity to liberate his hoodies from Robin. 

 

Rapid footsteps from the hall made him turn and his door burst open, Robin sliding through the doorway in his fuzzy socks. “Are you ready to go?” He asked, panting a little and Clay raised an eyebrow. “Where would I be going? Did I miss an alert?” Clay asked, double-checking that his sword and shield were by the door. Robin stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened. “Oh we didn’t tell you yet.” He whispered, nodding absently. “Tell me what?” Clay frowned, giving Robin a look. “I’ll explain while you pack a bag.” Robin offered, bouncing over to Clay’s bed and flopping back on it before sitting up immediately. “Clay I can see dust motes. When was the last time you slept here?” Clay didn’t answer him, instead choosing to fish an overnight bag out of his closet.

 

“Okay, I’m packing. Explain.” Clay looked over his shoulder at Robin as he tucked a sweatshirt into the bag. “Well what did you think was happening?” Robin asked, swinging his legs. “I thought that everyone was going home to their families and I was staying here with Merlok.” Clay shrugged and Robin hummed while stroking his chin as though he had a beard. Clay stared at him before deciding that he must have picked it up from Merlok.

 

“Well, Merlok’s not staying here. Ava’s transferring him to the Mini-trex right now, we’ll drop them off soon.” Robin shrugged. “Aaron and Axl are going to their respective families. Lance, Izzy, and I think someone else are going with Aaron to the Fox’s. Macy is going to be at the castle with the Fortrex.” Robin paused, fiddling with the bracelets on his wrist. “And you’re coming with me.” He finished, Clay stared at him. “What?” “Merlok is going with Ava because it makes sense if he stays with her because she knows his program which you don’t,” Robin raised an eyebrow like he was daring Clay to disagree. “So you’re coming with me but don’t worry, I’ve already asked my dad and he said yes.” Clay sighed, he really couldn’t argue against the idea, his plans had been disrupted anyway and he didn’t want to stay completely by himself. “Wait, who else knew about this?” “Uh, everyone…?” Robin wasn’t meeting Clay’s eyes and Clay allowed himself one moment to just scream on the inside before speaking.

 

“Okay, when are we leaving?” He asked and Robin perked up. “After we get to the castle, we’re splitting up there.” Robin shot to his feet. “Hold on, one condition.” Clay raised his hand and Robin froze, staring at him. “Please bring my clothes back, they need to be washed. You can have some of them back though.” He watched Robin carefully, the blond groaned. “Alright, I’ll bring them back.” “Thank you.” Clay called after him as Robin bolted out of his room, he winced as something hit the other wall with a thump. “I’m okay!” Robin shouted before his footsteps faded.

 

* * *

 

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he left his room. The other inhabitants of the Fortrex seemed to be gathered in the control room and he wandered down the hall. Peering carefully into the room, he shook his head fondly. Aaron must have had a bag of paper snowflakes hidden somewhere, only waiting for the right moment to bring them out. Now said knight was trying to avoid both Macy and Lance. Setting his bag down, Clay waited until Aaron was close to the door before making his move.

 

Aaron yelped as Clay tackled him at the knees. “Betrayal!” Aaron shrieked, struggling against Clay’s hold on his legs. “You’re a dead man now Fox!” Macy threw herself onto Aaron, pinning him to the floor. “Mercy, oh goddess of war give me mercy.” Aaron wheezed and Clay released his legs, sitting back as Lance walked past him to crouch by Aaron’s head. “I told you that was a bad idea.” Lance hummed and Aaron whined, pressing his cheek to the floor. “You’re so mean to me.” Macy looked at Clay, tipping her head in Aaron’s direction and rolling her eyes. “Alright, get off of him.” Clay smiled, standing up and offering Macy his hand.

 

She took it and he helped her to her feet, looking around at the snowflakes strewn around the room. Robin was holding a handful for Ava as she picked them up of the keyboards. The Mini-trex itself had snowflakes scattered across the turrets and parapets of the small castle. He glanced back toward Aaron. The redhead was now leaning against Axl, quietly saying something to the taller man. Axl shook his head, ruffling Aaron’s hair.

 

Clay smiled and looked back at the two junior knights. Ava paused, glancing toward the screens. “Oh this is my stop, let’s go Merlok.” Ava sighed, looking over at Robin. “You remember what you’re doing?” “Please, I could drive this thing in my sleep.” Robin waved her off, leaning against a keyboard which caused the screen directly above it to start flashing red. Ava frowned at him, reaching over to tap in a command in so the screen stopped flashing. “Right, don’t actually drive it in your sleep.” She deadpanned, grabbing her bag and jacket before following the Mini-trex.

 

“And with that vote of confidence.” Lance smirked after the pair had left the Fortrex and Robin took the controls. “I know what I’m doing.” Robin shot a glare at the blond knight and Clay cleared his throat. “Eyes on the road, don’t pay attention to what he’s doing.” He said, moving to stand by Robin. “Fine.” Robin slumped down his chair before sitting back up.

 

“So he told you?” Macy asked and Clay looked at her. “Yeah, he did.” He paused. “By the way, thanks for not saying anything about that.” He added sarcastically and Macy punched his shoulder blade as she came up to stand next to him. “You wouldn’t have agreed if we told you before.” She grumbled and Clay bumped his shoulder against hers, he wasn’t really upset, he just preferred to be kept in the loop. “We’ll be at the castle in about half an hour so if there’s anything you want to grab or move anything before we get there, do it now.” Robin raised his voice a little so the other three knights could hear him. “I’m going to go check my vehicle.” Clay murmured, backing up and heading toward the door.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so that’s everything done?” Macy asked, looking at Fortrex which had been parked in a garage by the castle. “Yep!” Robin shut the door behind the Black Knight as he piloted it toward the waiting vehicles. Aaron and Lance had collected Izzy and Fletcher apparently and now were just waiting to make sure that everyone was good. “Okay, so I’ll see you all back here in about a week?” Macy asked, giving Clay a hug. “A week?!” Clay looked toward Robin who shrugged. “More like three days for us.” He offered and Macy nodded. “Alright, stay out of trouble and come rescue me from the dresses as soon as you can.” She grinned and Clay sighed. “Always, Macy.” “Yeah, we’ll be back as soon as my dad lets us come back.” Robin said and Macy smiled but it was a little wobbly and Clay wondered if he’d said something wrong. “We’re leaving!” Aaron said through the helmet and both Lance and his vehicles peeled out of the garage.  Axl followed behind him and Clay watched them go before looking at Robin.

 

“Are you ready to go?” “Catch up when you can!” Robin said brightly and Clay sputtered, trying not to fall as the Black Knight stomped away from the castle.  “Robin I don’t know where I’m going!” He shouted, spinning to look at the suit. The suit froze mid step before lowering its foot down and Clay gave Macy a tired look. She shoved himself toward his vehicle with a grin. “Have fun.” She said, turning and walking toward the castle steps.

* * *

 

“How much farther is it?” Clay asked, following Robin. “Just a little bit more.” Robin said, the Black Knight making a vague ‘so-so’ gesture with its hand and Clay laughed softly. “So did you actually tell your dad who you were bringing over?” He looked up ahead of him at the mech suit and Robin cleared his throat. “No… not really.” “Robin.” “He didn’t ask for a name.” Robin defended himself and Clay sighed. “What did you tell him?” “I asked if I could bring a friend over because they really didn’t have anyone to spend the holiday with and that I met them at the academy.” Robin muttered and Clay groaned. “Ugh, Robin.” “Don’t look at me, I’m not the one who didn’t ask for details.” “Robin I can’t look at you. I can’t even see your face.” Clay deadpanned and took a small amount of satisfaction in Robin’s grumbling.

 

“When we get there though Clay, don’t do any of your ‘ _Mr. Last name_ ’ or ‘ _sir’_ stuff.” Robin said after a little bit. “Then what am I supposed to call him?” Clay asked and Robin made a noise that can only be described as ‘I don’t know’. “You’re the one who dragged me into this.” Clay reminded him and Robin sighed. “Fair point but ehh. We’ll figure it out when we get there which is right now.” The Black Knight turned abruptly and Clay slammed on the brakes, slowing down enough to actually follow Robin. “A little more warning maybe?” He frowned before rolling his eyes at Robin’s silence.

 

“Bring your vehicle over here.” Robin piloted the Black Knight toward a large shed and Clay could see him climbing out to open the door. Lights flicked on before Robin opened the large door and climbed back up into the suit. Clay waited until Robin was inside then he drove forward to park his vehicle.

 

The shed was clearly where Robin’s father worked on other projects. “He’s got more stuff in here than last time.” Robin complained, waiting for Clay as he grabbed his bag out of the storage. “Really?” Clay asked, following Robin to the smaller door and flicking the lights off. “Yes!” Robin gestured wildly with one hand as he looked around. “What are you looking for?” Clay asked, surveying the area carefully. “Him.” Robin pointed toward a dog that was bounding toward them.

 

“Henry!” Robin dropped to his knees and Clay blinked as the dog tripped over his own paws and basically rolled to a stop in front of Robin. “Well that was special.” Robin commented, petting the dog’s head. The dog panted obligingly in agreement and Robin grinned. “Clay come down here for a second.” Robin tugged on his pant leg and Clay crouched, letting Robin grab his hand so the dog- Henry could smell him. Clay recoiled a little bit as the dog licked his hand and Robin laughed. “He likes you.” “Thanks.” Clay wiped his hand on his pants. “Let’s go inside.” Robin stood up and Henry bounced around them as they walked to the house.

 

“You stay out here.” Robin held a finger up toward the dog and Clay raised an eyebrow. “He’s very clumsy and Dad can’t dog-proof the whole house so he’s only allowed in the basement or my room if I carry him there.” Robin explained, pushing the door open. “Well he could _dog_ -proof the house but he can’t Henry-proof it.” Robin toed his shoes off before tucking them into a closet and Clay followed his cue.

 

“Dad I’m home!” Robin called as they walked down a hall. “I figured, your mech shook the whole house when it walked up here.” A voice that Clay guessed belonged to Robin’s father came from up ahead of them and Clay peered around a corner into a kitchen. “Sorry,” Robin didn’t sound repentant at all. “Take your friend up to the guest room and then you can help with dinner and introduce me okay?” “See you in a few.” Robin gestured for Clay to follow him up a set of stairs and he trailed after the younger knight.

 

“Okay so you’re in here.” Robin pushed a door open into a very basic looking room and Clay sighed, at least it wasn’t overwhelmingly bright. “My room is right over there.” Robin pointed up the hall at another door with several signs on it and Clay smiled. “And the bathroom is right across the hall.” Robin jerked his thumb over his shoulder and Clay nodded, stepping into the guest bedroom and putting his bag down. “Should we go back and help your dad?” He asked, stepping back into the hall and watching Robin sprint down to his door and set his backpack inside before jogging back. “Okay, we can go back now.” Robin led the way down the stairs.

 

Robin stepped into the kitchen and Clay hovered by the doorway, a little unsure of how to proceed. “Just get in here.” Robin whispered, looking over his shoulder at him before wandering to his father’s side. “Hey Dad.” Robin gave his father a hug and the older man ruffled his son’s hair. “Good to see you little bird.” The man turned, eyes widening at the sight of Clay. “And who’s this?” “Uh Clay Moorington, sir.” Clay stumbled over his words a little. “Nice to meet you Clay.” The man smiled, extending his hand to shake. “Call me Gale, all this ‘sir’ nonsense will make me feel old.” Clay shook the man’s hand with a smile.

 

Gale switched his gaze to his son. “Why didn’t you tell me who you were bringing?” “Who did you think I was bringing?” Robin countered, drifting over to the stove to look into the pan. “I thought you were bringing that Prentis girl or… oh what’s his name at the academy?” Gale frowned, clicking his fingers together. “Fletch… Fletcher Bowman!” Gale said and Robin shook his head. “Nope, I brought Clay.” He said with a grin.

 

“You know how to use a knife properly Clay?” Gale asked and Clay blinked. “Pretty sure.” He said, taking the knife and cutting board that were handed to him. “He’ll tell you if you’re doing it wrong.” Robin dragged a chair over to the counter, grabbing a knife and board as well. “Gotta make sure that this younger generation knows what they’re doing.” Gale said, passing Clay and Robin a few different types of vegetables. “We’re going to make stir-fry.” He smiled at Clay’s questioning look. “Okay.” Clay started cutting the vegetables, letting himself relax as the two started going back and forth.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting down for a meal was a little strange for Clay given that they didn’t really do that in the Fortrex and he usually didn’t join them anyway. Gale seemed content to just let Robin talk about the Fortrex, Merlok, or whatever the blond felt like telling his father and Clay was willing to just listen. Even if he didn’t understand everything that Robin was saying, he appreciated the enthusiasm. “..and Clay’s really good at leading the team.” Maybe he should have been paying more attention. “I’m what?” He looked at Robin with wide eyes. “I’m sure he is.” Gale hummed with an amused look at Clay who felt like he had missed a very important part of the conversation. “So how is the Princess doing? I can hardly go a day without listening to the King fret about her at least once.” Gale asked Robin and Clay resolved to pay more attention otherwise he was going to get in trouble. “Macy’s awesome, isn’t she?” Robin smiled, nudging Clay with his foot. “The whole team is awesome, including you.” Clay hummed, picking his plate up and carrying it over to the sink. “Yeah but Macy can fight on the same level as Clay and she could be a pretty good leader too. Even though Ava says she lets her emotions go a little too much.” Robin said and Clay raised an eyebrow at him. “Ava says that?” “Yeah.” “The Princess is in good company then, her father is the same way.” Gale said, starting to gather up the dishes on the table. Clay stepped back over to help and Robin stood up quickly, starting to put the clean silverware away.

 

“Alright, Robin how about you and Clay go pick out a movie to watch.” Gale said, starting up the dishwasher. “On it!” Robin grabbed Clay’s sleeve, pulling him out of the kitchen. “And watch out for Cat.” Gale called after them and Robin froze. “What?” “You’ll see.” Gale assured him and Robin darted out of the kitchen, leaving Clay to hurry after him.

 

“He wasn’t kidding Clay, look at this.” Clay blinked, stepping back with his hands up as something fluffy was lifted up toward his face. “It’s a cat.” Clay shrugged, having figured out what he was looking at. “Her name is Cat.” Robin grumbled, tucking the tabby against his chest and fiddling with the tag on her collar. “Cat?” “Yes, my dad named her Cat.” Robin spun on his heel, walking toward a shelf with movies on it. “Ava would have a fit.” Clay said, following him. “You’re right.” Robin stopped by the shelf.  

 

“Hold her for a moment.” Robin passed him Cat and started looking through the titles. “Have you seen this before?” Robin asked him after a moment, holding something up. “Robin, I haven’t many movies at all. Chances are I haven’t.” Clay said, scratching behind Cat’s ear. “We’ll watch this one, it’s a classic.” Robin hurried over to the TV and started turning way too many different boxes on.

 

“Do you have everything set up?” Gale walked into the room, sitting down in an armchair. “Yep.” Robin grabbed the remotes and sat down on the couch, gesturing for Clay to sit next to him. Clay did so, leaning back and letting the tabby feline go as Robin threw a blanket over them. The tabby feline didn’t seem to care much and crawled around under the blanket for a few moments before deciding that she wanted to sit with Robin.

 

At the end of it all, Clay wasn’t sure how many movies they watched but by the middle of the second one, Robin was leaning on Clay and Clay was starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open. Cat had left to go sit with Gale and Clay grabbed a few more blankets and pillows.

 

* * *

 

 

Gale stood up quietly, wincing as his back cracked. Turning the TV off, he looked at the two sleeping on the couch. Robin had grown a bit since they’d last seen each other in person and Gale had his doubts that he could carry Robin up the stairs. Scooping Cat up before she could bother the boys, Gale sighed. They might be sore in the morning but they were young and could handle it. “Goodnight Robin, goodnight Clay.” Gale hummed, flicking the lights off before heading toward his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's done. I wasn't sure if Robin's dad had ever been given a name so I stuck with a nature theme. Yes, I know I didn't need to add Henry or Cat but I thought it would be fun plus let Robin and his adopted brother(s) have pets.  
> Come yell at me on my Tumblr, it's kennawardwrites. I don't have much there but I'll get around to that after the holidays. Shippers can stay off of my lawn.  
> Happy Holidays everyone and stay safe!


End file.
